Data stored in computer systems can be classified as system data and user data. System data may be protected from being accidentally overwritten by users or user processes. For example, an operating system and applications of a stateless electronic device, such as a computing device (e.g. a point of sale device, a kiosk, or an embedded device), may have read-only access to system memory within the device to enable stateless operation. One method of protecting data from being overwritten is by using a write filter that redirects write operations to a non-system area of the memory. However, write filters may be disabled and user access to the device may be interrupted so that an administrator can access the system memory, such as for installing software updates. For example, applications executing at the device may be halted while a system update is performed. Systems or devices that are frequently updated or otherwise involve administrative access or assistance may have frequent service interruptions. In addition, disabling the write filters may leave system data in an unprotected state.